


Aphrodisiac accidents

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beginning...an accident with aphrodisiac...Face takes things into his own hands...<br/>That`s what happens to me, when I`m home and bored- my muse bites me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That night...

B.A. stretched himself on the big couch, feeling bored. He turned to Murdock, who was watching Formula 1 from a sports-channel.  
"Wanna go out, big boy?" Murdock smiled to B.A.  
" Shut up, fool."  
B.A. was very bored, watching TV didn`t make it better. He was restless and really wanted to do something or go somewhere, but not with Murdock only. Hannibal had gone out and Face was somewhere in the house.  
"Hey guys, what`s up?" it was Face, in his black leather-jacket and tight jeans, ready to go out and have some fun.  
"Where are you going, Faceman?" asked Murdock, clicking the channels.  
"I don`t know," Face eyed his two friends, "I`m just bored. Have you seen Hannibal?"  
"He went out couple of hours ago." B.A. lazily stood up. "You coming, crazy fool?"

When Hannibal entered the pub "The Black Cat" some hours later, he saw, that Murdock and B.A. were anxious. Concern and a slight hint of fear were etched into the deep lines of B.A`s face.  
"Hey, guys," Hannibal greeted his team-members, "you look worried. What`s the problem?"  
"I wanna talk to you, Bossman," B.A. stood up and came closer, "Alone, if you don't mind..."  
"Yeah, well..." Hannibal was kinda tired and had no will to talk about something serious right now, but he had no choice. He was the leader of this team and was concerned about his friends well-being. He just couldn`t ignore his team-mates, whatever the problem was.  
B.A. went out from the pub, Hannibal followed his strong friend. When they both were outside, B.A. turned anxious eyes on Hannibal and took a deep breath.  
"It`s about Face..."  
Hannibal raised his eyebrow and simply stated "Tell me..."  
"He drunk some kind of weird shit, turned down a very sexy red-head and went out looking for you..." He looked straight into Hannibal`s blue eyes. " I guess, this shit made something with him..."  
"How so?" asked Hannibal, taking out his cigar. "What do you mean?"  
B.A. looked down, not finding the right words. "When he run off, he said that he wants to HAVE you, whatever this means."  
Hannibal nodded to B.A. "Thanks, big man. I think, I go looking for him alone"  
"Be careful," B.A. said as he made his way to the door. He paused briefly and added, "I hope, he`s alright."  
*I don`t like this at all,* Hannibal thought, as he went to the downtown, looking for Face.

It was well after midnight when Hannibal returned to their rented house, feeling terribly tired. He threw his white jacket onto a chair and moved through the dark kitchen. Then he saw a familiar, tall figure standing next to the window.  
"Hi, Templeton," he felt relieved, at least Face was safe.  
Templeton Peck smiled at Hannibal, as he saw relief wash over Colonel`s face.  
"Face," Hannibal breathed, as much a sigh of relief as a word. "Where have you been all night?" The question filled with concern and a touch of agitation even though Colonel Smith tried to keep his tone neutral. This was very unusual, Face acting like that and turning down nice woman. What`s gotten into his mind?  
"Around..." Face replied vaguely before adding, "Mostly here...waiting for you to return, John."  
Hannibal felt a shiver run up his spine as "John" rolled like honey off his Lieutenant`s tongue.  
"Are you feeling alright, Faceman?" Hannibal asked cautiously.  
"Never better, John," the honey like reply came again. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, you look exhausted."  
At Hannibal`s questioning look, Face added, " I'll be along in a moment, do not worry."  
Seemingly satisfied and sleepy Hannibal turned and started back into his bedroom, when he reached the door he paused and turned back to his young Lieutenant. "You gave me quite a fright tonight, Templeton. I am glad that you are safely back by my side."  
With a small grin, the younger man replied "I'm sorry to have worried you, John. I`ll do my best to make you happy..."  
Hannibal went slowly to his bedroom and started to un-dress himself. He had just finished pulling off his silky underwear, when he noticed Templeton languidly leaning against the doorframe watching him with a predatory hunger in his sharp eyes.  
A bit un-nerved by the look Templeton was giving him, Hannibal asked, "Is anything wrong, Lieutenant?"  
Seemingly ignoring the question, Face let his eyes travel over Hannibal's body. Hannibal felt uncomfortable under those green piercing eyes and shifted a bit.  
"Have you ever hungered for something that you knew you couldn't have, Colonel?" Face asked as he stalked across the room towards Hannibal."Have you ever wanted something so badly that the blood in your veins screamed out to you, begged you to take action?"  
Then stopping just a breath away, he asked, "Have you ever just thrown caution to the wind and taken what you wanted?"  
Hannibal could feel the heat radiating off Templeton, the desire that raged in the younger man`s eyes nearly burning him in it's intensity. Hannibal`s own body and mind were at war; the inner turmoil was staggering. His body and heart wanted to throw Templeton down and make sweet love with him. But his mind protested, reminded him that Face was not himself that his desires were brought on by the drink supposedly.  
Placing his big hands on Templeton`s shoulders, Hannibal took a step backwards and said, "You should go to bed, Lieutenant. You are not thinking clearly right now. It`s the stuff you had in the pub..."  
Piercing green eyes filled with longing met Hannibal's as he spoke."You are incorrect, Colonel. I am thinking clearly, I know what my heart desires!"  
He pulled Hannibal against his chest , pulled his head down and proceeded to devour his lips. Momentarily stunned, Hannibal responded to the kiss but then quickly broke free from the embrace and practically ran to the other side of the room.  
"Why are you fighting this, John?" Face purred like a cat, as he eyed Hannibal." "I can feel your turmoil, just let it happen..."  
Trying desperately to keep his voice calm, Hannibal responded, "You`re drunk and poisoned, Templeton... You may think you are fine, but you are not. Trust me, Temp."  
Templeton slowly made his way across the room and Hannibal felt like a small animal being stalked by a large cat. "I trust you with my life, John." Then edging slowly ever closer to his goal, he whispered "I trust you with my very heart and soul."  
Hannibal backed a step further away with every step Templeton came closer. Soon the Colonel found himself cornered and he knew he'd been had.  
*What now?* he thought.  
With a sensual smile, the younger man placed a hand on each side of his body against the wall and stood on his tiptoes so he could whisper in Hannibal`s ear. "Don't fight it, John. Let me love you. Just let yourself free."  
The warm breath whispering against his ear was like heaven to Hannibal and the words were so tempting. But his mind said no. He just couldn`t do it with his Lieutenant, though oh, he wanted it so much! Face was drunk and he could not take advantage, would not take advantage no matter how tempting the offer. Hannibal broke free once again from his Lieutenant's grasp and moved quickly once again to a safe distance. " Templeton, please do not make this difficult for either of us, you know not what you want..."  
" I tell you I know what I want and I am quite in control of my mind at the moment."  
Hannibal was backed against the king-sized bed and lost the balance. Before he had a chance to react, Face was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. Shocked blue eyes met smiling green eyes.  
" I have you now."  
"Let me up, Temp," Hannibal warned, a desperate edge in his voice. This situation was out of his control. He tried to get free, but failed again.  
"No." Face replied plainly, before crushing his lips to Hannibal's once again in a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss, the younger man rained tiny kisses over Hannibal's face before moving down his jaw to his ear. Hannibal made a small moan.  
"Do you still want me to let you up, John?" Templeton breathed into his ear.  
"Yes." Came the shaky reply from Hannibal.  
Hannibal closed his eyes and tried desperately to center himself, to calm his raging body. His body was winning the battle it was raging with his mind.  
"Templeton... listen to me...I value your trust, your friendship, your...love too much to do this. I cannot and will not take advantage."  
A mischievous glint in his eye, the younger man replied, "Then if you will not take advantage, I guess I will..."  
He let his clothes fall... There was no embarrassment as he stood there, only confidence and desire. His chest was smooth, save for the light sprinkling of hair that graced the firm plane. His legs were long and strait, his stomach rigid with muscle. Hannibal  
might say that he did not want this, but the heated gaze spoke the truth plain as day...  
Templeton crawled back to bed again and settled himself between Hannibal`s legs. "Tell me you want this, John..."  
Hannibal`s whole world tilted and he moaned as Templeton, not waiting for an answer plunged his hot mouth down onto his aching hardness.  
With a triumphant grin, Templeton asked," Tell me what you want." He`d found a small bottle of massage oil. Applying a small amount to his fingers, Face slipped between Hannibal`s cheeks and delicately teased his opening.  
" You... I want you...now!"  
Templeton dragged Hannibal`s head down again, ignoring the words that muffled against his mouth, kissing him. "And I want to do this," he spoke breathlessly when he released Hannibal.  
Hannibal layd back, breath coming harsh in his chest, one hand gliding down to caress his Lieutenant's cheek with shaking fingers. Templeton trailed a slow, delicate lick over Hannibal`s cock, waiting for reaction.  
"I should be doing this for you," Hannibal`s voice was a strained rasp.  
"Later," Face withdrew long enough to murmur, then moved over Hannibal`s erection again, sucking gently. His eyes closed as he slid back toward the tip and then down again, a tiny bit further. Hannibal`s hands clasped his face very tenderly. Face came to a realization, that he was getting sober. He added both hands to his task, stroking the unexplored length of shaft, caressing the soft velvet of Hannibal's testicles, and began to suck harder as he increased in speed and confidence. At last Hannibal warned him, gasping broken words, but Templeton continued, what he was doing. Bitter heat flooded his mouth and Hannibal moaned his name, body quivering and jerking in the throes of orgasm. Hannibal pulled him away, dragging him up to lie along the broad, sweating length of his body.  



	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and realizations

After Templeton fell asleep in his arms, Hannibal twisted his body, so he could see the younger man`s face.  
"I love you, John." The four little words Face had mumbled just before sleep claimed him echoed over and over in his mind, like the sweetest music. He wanted desperately to believe that they had been said from the heart, that Templeton's feelings mirrored his own. The truth was, he wasn't sure. Was Templeton already sober, when he said that? Hannibal didn`t know for sure. Certainly, Face loved Hannibal; loved him as any Lieutenant would love their Colonel. They had a deep, emotional bond, but Templeton had never hinted that he felt anything more. Murdock and B.A. even called their friendship special or hinted, that they could be more than just friends.  
Stretching slowly, Hannibal made his way to the bathroom to wash away the dried traces of his passion. Stopping at the door to the bathroom, he stole one last look at Templeton's sleeping form, a smile on his lips.

Face woke with headache, trying to remember, what had happened. He was in Hannibal`s room, in his bed. He remembered watching Hannibal get ready for bed, stalking up to him and... "NO!" Face gasped.  
Hannibal opened bathroom`s boor, looking at Templeton. "Face." He said neutrally.  
"Hannibal," Templeton gasped. His eyes were wide and his face was white with shock as he realized the implications of what he had done. "What have I done..."  
He averted his eyes and turned away from Hannibal, ashamed and unable to look at him.  
"Templeton? Love?" Hannibal questioned softly.  
Without turning his head, the young man quietly answered "Don't call me that."  
Struggling to keep his voice level, Hannibal managed a weak "Why?"  
Pulling the blanket closer about himself and forcing back the tears that were pooling in his eyes, Templeton Peck choked out "I... I'm not worthy."  
Not worthy? How could that be? Hannibal was the unworthy one. He was the one who had lost control of the situation. He was the elder and he had let Templeton down. Moving to the bed, Hannibal sat down by Face. After a little thinking, what to say, he opened his eyes and spoke:"Temp..."  
Templeton did not respond verbally but shivered slightly. He was hiding his face between his hands.  
"Templeton," Hannibal spoke again, this time laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please, look at me."  
Slowly, the young man turned tear filled eyes on Hannibal, who hugged him and said softly, "I am sorry, Templeton. I... I take full responsibility for what happened. I am sorry that I failed you."  
"You did nothing wrong John... I did. I... I am the one who should be apologizing."  
"No, sweetheart... I let it happen. Had I tried harder..."  
Face put a finger on his lips, green eyes met blue ones again. "I was the one that... that... I forced myself on you."  
"You were not yourself..." Hannibal started, only to be cut off mid sentence.  
" I... I could have stopped myself, but I didn't want to." Taking a deep breath, Face blurted "I love you John Hannibal Smith and wanted to make love to you," the words all running together.  
Hannibal was stunned speechless. Templeton really loved him? This wasn`t a dream?  
Misinterpreting Hannibal's speechless state ,Face moved to get up but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "I love you too, but I was afraid to tell you..."  
Face let a great sigh of relief. "I thought you don`t see me..." Then in a mere whisper he added, "Please forgive me for..." but was cut-off mid sentence by a searing kiss.  
Pulling back from the kiss, Hannibal stated in a low, serious tone "There is nothing to forgive, love. You took nothing that I would not have given to you freely."  
"But..." Templeton began again only to be cut off again by another kiss. He let a small moan of disappointment escape when Hannibal pulled back to look deeply into his eyes.  
"You were drunk, sweetheart. I did not want to take advantage of you." Then with a deep, rumbling chuckle Hannibal added "But you are very persistent and convincing,Temp."  
Templeton couldn't help but laugh himself, even though a deep crimson blush crept over him. As the laughter died down, he drew in a deep breath for courage, and said quietly "I meant what I said, John... I love you. I have for a long time."  
Brushing his lips lightly over Templeton`s, Hannibal said softly " Templeton, sweetheart... How I love you."   
"How can you not be a top?" Face asked, when Hannibal laid down to the bed, parting his legs invitingly.  
Turning to stare, Hannibal questioned, "Me? How can you not? With the leather and the attitude and the..." He didn't want to say Templeton was a slutty boy, but there it was.  
"I've never done it this way," Templeton told him unnecessarily, taking up the lube. Fucking Hannibal, was just something that would never have crossed his mind.   
"I know," Hannibal sighed. "You know how you need to be prepared. That's what you have to do." He glanced back at Templeton's sizeable erection. "Lots of lube," he added.   
Face liberally coated his hand and took a breath, then inserted one finger. It was amazingly tight. "How can I..." he began, then swallowed as Hannibal let out a breathy moan and rocked backward.  
* How can I possibly fit there?* he finished in his head. He began to work his hand, responding to Hannibal`s half-spoken directions.   
"There... right....ohhhyes," Hannibal groaned, dropping his head onto his forearms. "Vehhhrygood."  
Encouraged, Face added another finger, and found...  
"Ah!"Hannibal yelped, shuddering. "That, there, yes. Right there..." He fell to bed, trying to relax.  
He shouted as Templeton, grinning rather broadly and quite full of himself at the moment, pressed that spot again. He added a third finger carefully, having some trouble, and Hannibal grunted and tensed.   
"You're supposed to relax," Templeton said. *Wow, I`m really doing this,* he thought by himself.  
Finally, Face felt the tension ease and said, "Ready?"   
Hannibal nodded, and Templeton didn't think he seemed very ready. Still, he took a moment to slick himself with lubricant and then sighed, then pressed the head of his cock against Hannibal.   
Hannibal had gone completely silent by sheer dint of will. The fact was, his usually so brilliant brain was completely useless. He let out a long, low groan and shoved himself backward, impaling himself. Now Face yelped. Actually, he shrieked. It was.... He shook his head...He gripped Hannibal`s hips, trying to keep him still. "Don't move," he croaked. The tightness was overhelming. Slowly, he began to withdraw, moaning all the way out.   
"Temp... had no idea, love... just ... oh."  
Face curved his spine forward and angled his hips and made Hannibal shout again, and then the young, newly-made top was coming, shuddering, a long moan escaping his open mouth. He expected Hannibal to be disappointed that it was over so quickly, but Hannibal was rocking back and forth, working himself with his huge hand and then following after his young lover, howling as his orgasm hit him.   
"Okay?" Face asked, hoping it was, he sure wanted to do it again.   
Hannibal turned his head. "Okay? Okay?" He groaned. "It was ..." he tried again, sighing. Finally he just looked at Templeton, who had the most incredibly smug expression on, and who was toying with himself, and who was already hard again.  
He glanced down at Hannibal`s hard cock and smiled. "Want round two?" And rolled the older man over again.   
Hannibal sighed, moaned, and smiled. *We`re not leaving this bed soon...*


End file.
